Humans
(Note: This article is primarily about the most influential human culture in the Iron Helix universe, the humans of Haven.) Ancient History The earliest records discovered so far place the origins of the human race at nearly the same location that Haven occupies today, the fertile plains of The Northland just south of The Winterpeak Mountains. From there, they expanded across the continent and across the sea, becoming possibly the most populous race in the Material Plane. However, when most people refer to humans, they usually are referring specifically to the humans of Haven. The history of this group can be traced back to early villages and towns formed at the base of the eastern Winterpeak mountains. These settlements flourished for a time, until a population of white dragons that had been dwelling in the mountains descended upon the country. These random and vicious dragon raids eventually drove the humans off of their homeland, and they set sail for the Ice Blood Islands. The Ice Blood Islands proved to be horribly inhospitable, and the humans lost many of their numbers in the first winter alone. However, each successive generation made them stronger. They survived almost entirely on hardy crops and fish for centuries. Most humans were settled on the most fertile of these islands, Winter-Wheat Isle. As their numbers grew steadily, it became harder each year to feed their towns. The leadership was forced to make a hard choice: should they sail back to The Northland and face the white dragons, or should they change their way of living there on Winter-Wheat Isle? The choice was made, and each year after that, the elderly, sick, criminals, and all others deemed unfit were exiled to the far islands. Unfortunately for the humans who had deemed themselves strong, this plan backfired disastrously. Those that had been deemed weak adapted over several generations to life in the crags and tundras they had occupied, and, mysteriously, developed the ability to use magic. The prevailing theory among historians is that the human exiles found within their ranks a leader of legendary skill, and that they also interbred with a native race of the Ice Blood Islands that had control of arcane magic. These hulking warriors and warmages were practically superhuman in ability and stature, and came to call themselves the Sons of the Fjords, or more popularly, Fjordssons. It was not long before such a successful people reached the same food shortages that Winter-Wheat Isle had faced, but to them the decision on how to deal with it was made easily. Winter-Wheat Isle was sacked in one day by the Fjordssons, and all descendants of the leaders responsible for their original banishment were beheaded. They had full control of the towns within a week, and immediately began their next stage of conquest. The Fjordssons returned to The Northland and slaughtered the ice dragons within several months, successfully reclaiming their old homeland. The descendants of the Fjordssons and Winter-Wheat Islanders spread across the continent, eventually also founding the town of Haven. Recent History See: Haven. Personality Humans, unlike other races, do not generally share many personality traits as a race with the exception of their adaptability. Humans possess the ability to adapt to nearly any situation and are some of the key innovators in society. While they may not have a unified culture, they have created countless unique ones across the Material Plane. Physical Description From the Dungeons and Dragons 3.5e Player's Handbook: "Humans typically stand from 5 feet to a little over 6 feet tall and weigh from 125 to 250 pounds, with men noticeably taller and heavier than women. Thanks to their penchant for migration and conquest, and to their short life spans, humans are more physically diverse than other common races. Their skin shades range from nearly black to very pale, their hair from black to blond (curly, kinky, or straight), and their facial hair (for men) from sparse to thick. Plenty of humans have a dash of nonhuman blood, and they may demonstrate hints of elf, orc, or other lineages. Members of this race are often ostentatious or unorthodox in their grooming and dress, sport fanciful clothes, tattoos, body piercings, and the like. Humans have short life spans, reaching adulthood at about age 15 and rarely living even a single century." Relations The humans of Haven are allies of Owlbears, Arachne, and Phulubits, as well as with the minor races, but as a race are usually viewed negatively for their past actions during their expansion. However, despite this general dislike, humans are usually well-liked by other races on a personal level. Alignment Because of their diverse cultures and religions, humans fall equally into all alignments. Lands Most humans come from Haven and The Northland, but there are also many to be found at all corners of the Material Plane. Notable human settlements outside of Haven include the recently re-colonized Ice Blood Islands, the mercantile cities of Norvesh and Amenti, the desert lands of Mexico, and the Havenic colonies. Religion Humans have been known to worship nearly every known god and godess, including the ones that despise them as a race or are not even aware they exist. Language Most humans only speak Common. Adventurers Humans of every class can be found in the world, and tend to follow each class in roughly even numbers. Human Racial Traits Size Class: Medium 1 Extra Feat at Level 1 4 Extra Skill Points at Level 1, 1 Extra Skill Point at all other levels. Category:Races